Chapter 258
is the two hundred and fifty-eighth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary Roughly two months before the Heroes disappear from the streets and a week after the 'hospital tip', Twice meets up with Hawks asking for help with what to say about the 'idea of liberation'. Spinner and Mr. Compress are in meetings everyday, Giran and Dabi don't care, and Himiko Toga is cute, so he turned to him for advice. He also tells him that there are many in his unit that don't trust him since he considers him a puppet handed the position, he felt it would be better if he expressed his own views. It is then revealed that it took a month for Hawks to figure out the different regiments in the Paranormal Liberation Front and the lieutenants and advisors in each. First, there's "Black", the tactical regiment which provides support for the other three regiments led by Twice, "Violet", the raid regiment which supervises the positions of everyone around the country, with one exception, led by Dabi and Geten, "Carmine", the intelligence regiment led by Himiko and Skeptic (which Slidin' Go is an advisor and member of), and "Brown", the support unit led by Mr. Compress and Spinner, who while not participating in the 'advent' of Deika City, are still formidable. Hawks thinks that if they make the first move, it'll all be over. He also muses how he was able to figure out all the members without getting caught due to the intense surveillance and administrative limits, but says it's thanks to the negotiation skills he learned since he was young. He also notes how lots of the members despise the current system, so he tells Twice to tell them that they'll trample over the society that has suppressed individual's freedom as well as mention allegiance to Re-Destro, since it was his bloodline that unites them. Twice accepts, though resolving to just buttering up the members even though he doesn't feel the same way. Hawks realizes their plan is to attack major cities all across the nation, where Re-Destro and his other party leaders will take over the non-function and lawless cities, distributing items and the call for freedom in the name of self-defense. With Tomura Shigaraki sitting on a throne of rubble amidst the chaos, Hero Society will be completely destroyed. He internally thanks Twice for helping him get all the pieces into place in his mind. He admits he felt he was the one he had to look out for the most after he learned he overcame his trauma, seeing him as no longer a minor villain. He also acknowledges Twice as a good-hearted person. He thinks back to when Twice asked him how he understands the Meta Liberation Army very well and he tells him he empathizes with them, for the world he longed for in the past felt like a cage he was trapped in, and wants to fly freely. Twice tells Hawks he'd take him to see Tomura if it weren't for the bugs on his wings placed by Skeptic, and he ends up revealing to Hawks that he's in the mountains in Kyoto. In the present, Twice tells Hawks that a person who helps their companions isn't a bad person, to which Hawks reaffirms his belief that Twice is a kind person. Towards the end of Spring Break, all students from every Hero school in Japan surprisingly go to the same place for their internships. They meet up with Burnin who tells them that they're evacuating the residents from the rear of the city while the Heroes are at the foot of the mountain. Quick References Chapter Notes *The Paranormal Liberation Front is divided into various regiments. *Hawks learns that Tomura Shigaraki is undergoing his surgery in the mountains of Kyoto. *The Heroes launch a mass invasion on the mountain where Tomura is hiding out. *The students of most Hero schools are assigned to evacuate citizens across the country by Burnin. Characters In Order of Appearance Trivia * from appears among the crowd of Heroes. Site Navigation fr:Chapitre 258 pl:Rozdział 258